Weird City (TV series)
| creator = | starring = | composer = Chad Fischer | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 6 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = 23-28 minutes | company = * Sonar Entertainment * Mosaic * Raskal Productions * Chuckystuff Pictures }} | network = YouTube Premium | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = }} Weird City is an American comedy science fiction anthology web television series that premiered on February 13, 2019, on YouTube Premium. Premise Weird City is set in the near future in the city of Weird, which has been physically divided into two halves and segregated by economic class: Above The Line, populated by Haves, and Below The Line, populated by Have-Nots. Each episode follows different individuals as they navigate life in the city. Characters Season 1 (2019) Episodes |ShortSummary = Stu (Dylan O'Brien) lives Above The Line but was born Below it, and thus was never assigned a romantic partner at birth. He uses a dating service that claims to find perfect matches, and is paired with Burt (Ed O'Neill). Despite both men identifying as straight and their significant age difference, they form a friendship that quickly becomes a romantic relationship, even getting married to one another. A year later, they are forcibly separated and assigned new partners by Dr. Negari (LeVar Burton), the founder of the dating service, who informs them their match was made in error. Stu and Burt decide to move Below The Line in order to remain with each other. |LineColor =#54E6B5 }} |ShortSummary = Kicked out of his Pomegranate Electrolyte Juice addiction support group and fired from his job, failure Tawny (Michael Cera) joins ShapeCult gym hoping to find the acceptance he so desperately needs. Unfortunately, his psychotic obsession with approval puts him at odds with his gym trainer Delt (Rosario Dawson). |LineColor =#54E6B5 }} |ShortSummary = School valedictorian Rayna (Auli’i Cravalho) receives a college scholarship and discovers that life is different at her new Above the Line school. Especially when it comes to dating and intimacy, where sexting is the preferred method. |LineColor =#54E6B5 }} |ShortSummary = A couple, Liquia (Laverne Cox) and Jathryn (Sara Gilbert) purchase the Smart House (voice of Mark Hamill) of their dreams. However, their dream becomes a nightmare when the house turns on them, threatening their relationship and possibly their lives. Will they be able to outsmart their own smart home? |LineColor =#54E6B5 }} |ShortSummary = When a group of Above-the-Liners (Gillian Jacobs, Hannah Simone, Malcolm Barrett, and Steven Yeun) decide to sponsor a poor Below the Line kid, they agree to do more than simply donate money. They kidnap him. |LineColor =#54E6B5 }} |ShortSummary = Criminals Charlotta (Awkwafina) and Glail (Yvette Nicole Brown) discover that they actually aren’t who they think they are – they’re really actors on a show that airs in Weird City. Their discovery leads them to question their very existence. |LineColor =#54E6B5 }} }} Production Development On June 28, 2018, it was announced that YouTube had given the production a series order for a first season consisting of six episodes. Executive producers were set to include Jordan Peele, Jose Molina, Charlie Sanders, Adam Bernstein, Win Rosenfeld, Tom Lesinski, Jenna Santoianni, Sam Hansen, Jimmy Miller, Keith Raskin, and Linda Morel. Bernstein was expected to direct the first two episodes and Molina to serve as showrunner. It was reported in January 2019 that Amy Heckerling, Tricia Brock, and Adam Bernstein would serve as directors for the series with each directing two episodes. Casting On July 27, 2018, it was announced that guest stars in the first season would include Sara Gilbert, Dylan O'Brien, Ed O'Neill, Rosario Dawson, Michael Cera, Laverne Cox, and LeVar Burton. On January 9, 2019, it was reported that Awkwafina, Hannah Simone, Gillian Jacobs, Malcolm Barrett, Mark Hamill, Yvette Nicole Brown, Trevor Jackson, Travis Bryant and Auli’i Cravalho would also make guest appearances. Filming Principal photography for the series began on July 20, 2018 in the Toy District of Downtown Los Angeles, California. Filming took place at various locations around Downtown Los Angeles that week including the Calvin S. Hamilton Pedway and the Jewelry District. Release On January 9, 2019, the official trailer for the series was released. All six episodes of the first season were released on February 13. Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 83% approval rating for the first season, with an average rating of 6.16/10 based on 23 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "A delightfully off-kilter combination of satire and science fiction, Weird City lives up to its name and then some -- even when it retreads familiar genre ground." References External links * Category:English-language television programs Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Television series set in the future Category:Science fiction anthology television series Category:YouTube Premium original series Category:Television series created by Jordan Peele Category:Dystopian web series Category:2010s American science fiction television series Category:Science fiction web series Category:Science fiction anthology web series Category:American comic science fiction television series Category:American science fiction television series Category:Television shows set in California Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles Category:American anthology television series Category:American television miniseries Category:Satirical web series Category:Dystopian television series